


Bridal Shop

by cityoflove23



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Based on the Nanny, Dad Jared, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityoflove23/pseuds/cityoflove23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was working in a Bridal Shop in Los Angeles till his boyfriend kicked him out in one of those tragic scenes. Where was he to go? What was he to do? He was out on his fanny. So a few streets down to the Padalecki door, he was there to sell make up, the father saw more. He had style, he had flare! He was there. That's how he became the Nanny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Jen, it’s over.”

“What?”

“I met someone else and I love her.”

Jensen Ackles stood shell shocked as his fiancé of four years dumped him.

“Who, Mikey?”

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it matters, you Bastard!” Jensen screeched throwing down the wedding dress they had just ordered for a new client.

“Who is it?” Jensen repeated.

Michael Weatherly aka Mikey through his hands up in defeat.

“Jessica Alba.”

“Jessica Alba?”

“Yes.”

“You’re breaking off our engagement for that slut!?” Jensen realized his voice had taken on a high pitch tone, but frankly he deserved it. He had given up his life for this schlub! They had been high school sweethearts at St. Peter’s high school in Queens. Both born and raised, Jensen had left Jersey to come to Los Angeles after high school to help Michael open up his dream… Weatherly’s Bridal Shop. Jensen had stuck through every hardship and broke times for Mikey. How could Mikey do this?

“How could you do this?!”

“Jenny…”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Alright. Jen you know we’ve been going through tough times. Jesse was there for me when you weren’t.”

“I wasn’t there for you?! You know what Mikey, whatever! I’ve got work to do!”

Jensen bent down and picked up the dress before turning away when Michael grabbed his arm.

“About that Jen… Look Jessica needs a job and well… You’re fired.”

Jensen gaped letting this new information sink in.

“You’re giving her my job? I helped- You can’t- No! You can’t fire me because I quit!”

Jensen brushed past Mikey walking towards the exit.

“I’m going home!”

“Jen!” Mikey called out.

“What? You going to kick me out of our apartment too?!” Jensen snapped turning back towards him.

“Jessica needs a place.”

Jensen could scream! How could he have ever loved this man?

“You are a bastard, Michael Weatherly!”

Before Mikey could respond Jensen was out the door and into the world.

Jensen walked down the street wondering how he was going to survive. He took a taxi to his apartment and packed quickly. What was he going to do? Where was he going to live? He couldn’t go back home, so Jensen went to the only place he could count on.

***

_Knock, Knock._

“Hold on!” Danneel Harris yelled from inside the apartment. Jensen leaned against the frame of the door waiting for his best friend to answer. Just as Jensen had followed Mikey, Danneel had followed Jensen to her dream of becoming an actress. Danneel answered the door in her grey sweats her long red hair in a braid and her dark brown eyes drawn in concern.

“Jen? Are you okay?”

Jensen shook his head and before he knew it crumpled to the floor. As the day’s events crashed into his mind he let himself do the one thing he needed.

Jensen Ackles cried.

***

“That Bastard!” Danneel cried eyes bright with fury as she handed him a cup of coffee. Once Jensen had been reduced to nothing but hiccups, Danny had helped him inside to the couch putting his suitcase by the door.

“I know! How could I have ever loved him?” Jensen asked taking a sip of the warm dark liquid.

“Let’s face it Jen, when it comes to men, you’ve never had the best taste.” Danny laughed while Jensen glared.

“Seriously, Danny where am I supposed to go? What am I supposed to do?”

“Well living wise no idea, but I might have a job for you.”

Jensen perked up a bit.

“That’s great! What is it? I’ll do anything!”

Danny looked at him a moment as if accessing his reaction.

“You remember my friend Sophia, the Revlon makeup salesman?”

Jensen nodded.

“Well she got a gig on some big time show and is looking for a replacement.”

Jensen nodded.

“So?” Danny asked.

“So?”

“Well do you want the job?”

“Of course I want the job!”

“Really?”

Jensen smirked, “Danny, I worked at a Bridal shop. I know a few things about makeup. Make the call.”

“Alright.” Danny go up from the couch to grab the phone.

“Hey Danny?” Jensen called making her look his way.

“Thanks.”

Danny giggled at Jensen’s blush.

“Don’t mention it and hey until you’re on your feet you can stay here.”

Danny dialed the number and waited for Sophia to answer.

“Hey… Sophie? Yeah it’s me Danny! Hey listen… You still need a replacement?”

***

Worst Job Ever!

Was all Jensen could think as another door was shut in his face. What had he been thinking? This was all Danneel’s fault, he had been in a weak place and she had taken advantage except he knew he was the reason his feet were killing him. Somehow in all of Beverly Hills no one needed makeup. Jensen looked down at his list and saw he had one more house left, well mansion, but that was hardly the point. Sure these people treated him like shit or worse, but it didn’t bother him. He was from New Jersey. His family treated him worse. Of course there taunts were more when are you getting married, than why are you breathing? Jensen came to a stop in front of the biggest Beverly Hills Mansion he’d been to yet and that was saying something since he’d seen some whoppers! Jensen took a deep breath as he walked up the steps. He knocked on the door hoping he’d at least get to finish his spiel before they shut it when a tall, handsome man with dark hair and blue eyes answered the door. All of Jensen’s thoughts went out the window as Superman smiled.

“Hello, Sir, we’ve been expecting you.”

Jensen startled, just asked, “What?”

Superman laughed and opened the door wider, “Do come in. You are here for the Nanny position?”

Jensen nodded, thinking why not, and entered the mansion. The place was huge. Jensen turned as he felt a hand on his back.

“May I take your coat, Sir?”

Jensen looked down at his coat as if in a daze and shrugged it off.

“Sure, thanks.”

Superman took his coat and led Jensen further into the room. There was beautiful staircase that led down to where they were standing. Across the room there was sitting area and to its left was a giant piano. Jensen was led over to the sitting area and sat on the couch. Jensen put his suitcase by his feet and looked up.

“Mr. Padalecki will be in shortly. Is there anything I can get you?”

“Actually I was wondering…”

“Yes?”

“Who are you?”

Superman chuckled, “Ah, I am Tom Welling, the butler.

Jensen smiled, “Jensen Ackles, single.”

“Nice to meet you and straight.”

“Damn what a waste.” Jensen smirked.

“Tell me about it.” Tom grinned back before exiting the room.

Once he was gone Jensen got up and looked around the room trying in vain, not to touch anything. Jensen turned back to see Tom bring in a tray with coffee.

“Wow. Thanks.” Jensen said as he grabbed a cup.

“Mr. Padalecki would like to know if you have a resume with you?”

“Of course! Never leave home without it!” Jensen smirked trying to hide the panic inside.

“I’ll tell him.”

As Tom left Jensen scrambled over to his suitcase wondering what he had gotten himself into now?

Jensen pulled out a piece of paper ready to write down anything when he realized he didn’t have a pen. Jensen decided it was probably for the best when he had an idea. He grabbed a dark red lipstick out of his case and started writing. When he was done he put the lipstick back and stood up. He thanked god he had decided to wear his tight suit to today that showed off his ass. He wondered what Mr. Padalecki was like or even who he was.

“Help!”

Jensen snapped out of his musings at the sound of a cough. A young boy of about ten was standing near Jensen.

With a stab wound.

“Oh my god!” Jensen shrieked running over to the boy to help. He led the boy over to the couch.

“it’s going to be okay! I promise!”

Jensen searched for his phone, when heard a cough from beside him. Jensen looked up from where he was kneeling.

And up until his green eyes met hazel.

“Are you alright?” The man asked mildly concerned only then did Jensen notice the snickering. He looked over to see the boy smiling and licking his fingers.

“You’re okay? But how…” Jensen stuttered looking between the boy and the very tall man.

“Is that spaghetti sauce?” Jensen asked standing up his nerves completely frazzled.

The man’s eyes lit up with understanding and narrowed at the boy.

“Colin! What did I say about scaring the Nannies?”

“Great work?”

At that point Jensen saw the similarities between the boy and the man. They both had the same caramel hair thought the man’s was longer. There face shape was relatively the same though the eyes were different the boy had blue.

Jensen stood frozen before straightening his tie. He glanced over at the man noticing he was staring.

“I’m sorry, what?” Jensen asked.

“I said I hope he didn’t scare you away.”

Jensen noticed the man had a slight accent.

“No, I’m fine. Boys will be boys.” Jensen smiled hoping to stop any doubt.

“Wonderful I am Jared Padalecki and this is my son, Colin.” Jared held out his hand and Jensen took it, chuckling at Colin’s scowling features.

“Too bad your handiwork didn’t work out little man.”

Colin huffed at Jensen’s snark and sat by the piano. Jensen turned back to Jared with a grin.

“So nice place you’ve got here! What do you got to do to live in a place like this?”

“Become a famous Hollywood Producer.”

Jensen smirked thinking about Danny at the moment.

“May I have your name?” Jared asked.

“Jensen Ackles.”

“Mr. Ackles, do you have your resume?”

Jensen nodded and handed it to him. Jared took it and sat down on the couch. Jensen watched Colin’s expression as Colin watched his father. Tom came into the room with a rag and helped wash the tomato sauce off of Colin.

“Excuse me? Mr. Ackles, but does this say the Queen Mother?”

Jensen snapped out of his thoughts, “What? Let me see that?”

Jensen grabbed the paper, read it over, and laughed.

“What?” Jared asked.

“That’s my mother from Queens.”

“Oh.” Jared nodded taking back the paper. Jared then noticed his fingers were red.

“Crayon?”

“Lipstick.” Jensen smirked and winked over at Tom who chuckled.

“Well Mr. Ackles besides the choice of ink, the sources seem reliable. And frankly I’m desperate. You would be paid fifteen dollars an hour, room and service.”

Jensen thought it was a pretty good deal, it was one kid what could go wrong.

“Sounds great! When do I start?”

There was the sound of a crash up stairs and a shout.

Jared winced and asked, “Now?”

Jensen took in Jared’s exhausted expression and thought, I’m in trouble.

***

Jared went back to work rather quickly after introducing his two other children. There was his eldest Lea, who apparently looked a lot like his late wife, Ruby. She was fourteen with dark long hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was incredibly shy as well. Then there was his youngest, Bailee. Six years old had already two therapists and her father’s dimpled grin. Her hair slightly lighter brown and blue eyes like her brother made her the little angel she really wasn’t. For a moment Jensen sat facing all of them wondering what exactly to do with them, when Jared told him that there was going to be a dinner party tomorrow night and that Jensen was to take the children shopping tomorrow before the party. As Jensen settled into his new bed, new room, and new life, he hoped that this would be the start of something great and looked forward to the next day. Shopping was easy, shopping he could do.


	2. Chapter 2

“So what’s your favorite color?”

Jensen asked Lea holding up a pink slightly ruffled dress.

“Um… Beige?”

“Oi…” Jensen sighed leaving Lea to look through the dresses.

“Hey Bailee, how you doing honey?”

“I’m feeling empty and alone.” Bailee replied trying on a veil.

Why Jensen had decided to go back to Weatherly’s Bridal Shop he did not know. Oh wait it minute it was to gloat. But of course Mikey was never where he was supposed to be. Luckily he had grabbed Danneel to tag along.

“You want a tic-tac?”

“Okay!” Bailee smiled grabbing the box.

“So what about you new job?” Danneel asked going through the jewelry.

“It’s great! The boss is totally hot! The Butler is a doll. The house is huge! I’m telling you it’s been incredible.”

“So does he know who you are?”

Jensen flushed.

“Yeah turns out the agency had called, but there’s no one else and he was desperate. So… I’m his best bet.”

“Hunh… and the children?”

“Well they’re cute, but one has no personality, one has multiple personalities, and Colin… Colin?!?”

Jensen yelled out realizing the boy wasn’t with him.

“Are these dummies anatomically correct?” Colin called from underneath one of the wedding dress mannequins.

“Colin! Get out from under there!” Jensen yelled pulling him up. “Can you please try to act like a ten year old?”

“Wow a cockroach! Have any rats?” Colin asked squashing the bug.

“Wait till Mikey gets back.” Jensen mumbled before looking back at Lea who looked lost.

“Okay, well we gotta make Lea beautiful.”

“Yeah like that’s gonna happen…” Colin snarked.

“Shut up, Colin!” Lea snarled.

“Hey be nicer to your sister!”

“Why because we’re a family?” Colin drawled.

“Yes and because someday your father will be old and sick. You’re gonna want him to live with her.” Jensen smirked holding up a dress for Lea.

Colin walked off with Danny.

“It’s so fancy. Everyone is going to be looking at me…” Lea smiled shyly.

“So… You’re a beautiful girl.” Jensen smiled.

“I don’t know. I’m not good at this like you are.”

“Honey, this is what I’m here for. What do you think you turn fourteen and boom! You’ve got the sense and sophistication of a person my age? Look when I was fourteen…” Jensen frowned and cleared his throat. “Go try it on.”

Jensen walked over to Danny feeling exhausted. “Who knew this job would be so demanding?”

“Yeah even I’m tired.” Danny glared making Jensen chuckle.

Jensen looked back at the children with a sense of pride growing from within.

***

Jared glanced over at his business partner Erica Durance with a huge grin on his face.

“Has anyone told you this evening how handsome you look?” Jared asked causing Erica to blush.

“Jared… You’re such a flirt.”

“Tonight is wonderful. The food is exquisite. The music is divine and the guests are obscenely rich.”

Erica chuckled as they walked across the room.

“Doesn’t Alona look great tonight? My surgeon of course.” Erica gloated while Jared tried to hide his smile.

Tom came up behind them and looked to Jared, “Excuse me Sir? Mr. Ackles would like to see you.”

“Oh, really? Where is he?” Jared asked looking around.

“I’m up here.”

Jared looked to the top of the steps and felt his heart lurch. Jensen looked incredible in a gorgeous deep red three piece suit that clung to his body beautifully Vaguely in the background Jared could hear the song the lady in red as Jensen descended down the stairs. Jared felt himself go slack jaw at the sight.

“What is that?” Erica asked.

“That’s the Nanny.”

Jensen came to a stop at the bottom of the steps with such grace making Jared want him even more. He had always known he went both ways, but Jensen was perfect.

“Look at that suit…”

“Jared!” Erica hissed.

“Nice… You look nice too, Erica. I said that.”

“You said Handsome.”

Jensen stopped in front of Jared and turned.

“You like? I borrowed it from my cousin Mr. Long Island, 1989.”

Tom smiled and looked him up and down, “A very good year.”

Jensen laughed.

“I just wanted to tell you Mr. Padalecki, that the children are ready.”

Jared looked at him confused.

“For what?’

“To come to the party.”

“But Mr. Ackles the children are not invited.”

“Then why did you ask me to take them shopping?” Jensen asked he himself now confused.

“School clothes, Mr. Ackles, school clothes.”

“Oh my, am I embarrassed. Is my face red?” Jensen asked putting a hand to his check. Though Jared could see a sparkle of mischief in his eyes.

“Well don’t worry it matches the rest of you perfectly.” Erica snarled glaring at him.

“There’s that raving wit we’ve come to count on.” Tom drawled smirking at Erica’s expression.

“Yes well, now that we’ve all met each other. Why don’t you go back upstairs and tell the children they are not invited.” Jared said pushing Jensen towards the steps.

“Hi Daddy.” Bailee exclaimed coming down the stairs in a black and white sparkly dress with ruffles in the bottom followed by Colin in a grey suit with a yellow tie. His caramel brown hair combed and slicked back.

“Oh Mr. Ackles, you play dirty.” Jared whispered turning back to his two youngest children, “Hello, sweetheart.”

“Do you like my party dress?” Bailee asked twirling her curly hair falling in ringlets on her shoulders.

“It’s Loehmann’s seventy percent off!” Bailee smiled.

Jensen chuckled leaning towards Erica, “Meanwhile she’ll never shop retail again.”

Bailee ran over to Jensen to hold his hand. Jared watched his son warily as he came down to stand in front of him.

“Hiya, Dad! Surprised?”

“No tricks, Colin.” Jared announced.

“Best behavior.” Colin smiled.

Jared chuckled putting his hands on his son’s shoulders before patting him down checking for toys.

“Alright. Go ahead.”

Colin huffed walking towards his sister and Jensen.

“C’mon Lea, don’t be shy.” Jensen called out.

Jared looked toward the top of the steps and his heart skipped a beat. He was so shocked his Texan accent slipped, “Good god, I never noticed how much she looked like her mother.”

Lea descended down the steps in the long pink slightly ruffled dress that she and Jensen had looked at earlier. Jensen watched his employer’s face fill with adoration and his heart swelled with pride.

“Do you like it?” Lea asked looking more towards Jensen than her father.

“You look so grown up.” Jared whispered his eyes shining.

“So can we go to the party?” Bailee asked.

“Well…Um…” Jared looked to Jensen who nodded while Erica shook her head.

“Of course you can.”

The children smiled and started to walk into the room together while Jared pulled Jensen aside, “We’ll talk about this later.” Before continuing on to where the piano was.

“Friends… um… friends?” Jared yelled trying to get their attention. Seeing this had no effect, Jensen did the only thing he could do.

He whistled.

Loudly.

Everyone turned to him and Jensen looked to Jared.

“Continue.”

“Right. Before I tell you a little about my latest production. I would like to introduce the three greatest productions of my life. My children.”

Everyone clapped as they made their way to the center of the room. Jensen grinned and turned to Erica ignoring her glare.

“isn’t that sweet, couldn’t you just drop dead?” Jensen gushed.

“I don’t know? Could you?” Erica asked.

Jensen smirked turning back to the adorable family.

“Here let me take a picture.” Jensen said grabbing his camera.

“Ah, Mr. Ackles, I think you’ve done enough.” Jared exclaimed trying to express his distaste through his eyes.

“Wow, Jared, what a wonderful family you have.” Milo Ventimiglia laughed holding up a check.

“Smile everyone!” Jared smiled as they looked toward the camera.

Erica grabbed a glass of champagne heading over to Jensen who was taking a picture of the food table.

“You might want to keep a low profile Mr. Ackles; you’re a little out of your element here.” Erica smirked.

“Believe me, Ms. Durance; I’ve been to a couple shindigs in my time. Back home, my uncle Jeff threw a star wars themed party that rocked Jersey. People are still talking about it!” Jensen raved thinking about his crazy family.

***

“Goodnight Alona! Don’t worry, honey, you’ll find someone too!” Jensen laughed closing the door.

Erica sat on the couch watching Jared’s hand on Mr. Ackles lower back. Just as Tom walked behind her Erica raised her glass, “Welling, More!”

Tom poured the scotch into her glass smirking.

“Wow! Do I count four zeroes on this check?” Jensen asked waving the check in Jared’s face.

Alright I admit inviting the children to the party was a good idea…” Jared grabbed the check out of Jensen’s hand smiling.

“Oh, Mr. Padalecki, you gush.” Jensen sarcastically feigned.

“Alright so it was brilliant, happy?”

“Ecstatic!”

“I’ll just go put this with the others.” Jared said leaving the room.

“Well congratulations Nanny Ackles, it seems you pulled it off.” Erica grumbled lifting her glass towards him before taking a gulp.

“What could possibly go wrong when you put a father together with his children?”

“I think I’m going to be ill…” Erica sighed.

***

Jared walked into his home office feeling like he was on top of the world. His children were happy, he had a gorgeous nanny, and the party had been a huge success. If Jared hadn’t had turned around he could have kept that feeling.

“Lea!”

Lea looked up to see her father. She broke the kiss with Cory and quickly stood up.

“Daddy!”

Cory looked towards Jared gulping.

“Mr. Padalecki, I was just…”

“Leaving.”

“Yes Sir.”

Cory made a break for it ignoring Lea’s calls for him.

“Cory!” Lea yelled running after him.

“Lea!” Jared called running after her.

Jensen watched as a young boy left hurriedly out the front door with Lea trailing quickly after him and a fuming Jared trailing behind her.

“How could you embarrass me like that?” Lea yelled.

“What’s going on?” Jensen asked concerned.

“That… That boy was mauling her on the balcony!” Jared fumed.

“It was just a kiss!” Lea argued.

“He kissed you?” Jensen asked smiling.

“Yeah…” Lea giggled.

“Oh… You’re first kiss how exciting! Let me get the camera!” Jensen rambled grabbing the camera off the coffee table.

“Mr. Ackles! This is not exciting, this is appalling! She’s just a child!” Jared shouted.

“I am not!”

“She’s not you know!” Jensen frowned not liking Jared’s behavior.

“I think I’m starting to feel better.” Erica smiled at the sight from the couch.

“Dad, I’m fourteen years old!”

“You know when I was fourteen…” Jensen started before shutting up at Jared’s glare. “Maybe this isn’t the best time…”

“Lea go to bed and take that makeup off!” Jared demanded pointing to the stairs.

Lea huffed running up the stairs.

“Ohhh…” Jensen moaned trailing after her before being stopped by Jared.

“You!”

“Me?” Jensen frowned confused.

“Yes. You! This wouldn’t have happened without you!”

Erica set her glass down grinning, “Much better!”

Tom rolled his eyes resisting the urge to pour the scotch on her.

“What the hell did I do?” Jensen exclaimed.

“You took an innocent school girl, dolled her up, and turned her a…”

“A young woman!”

“She’s not a woman, she’s a little girl!” Jared spluttered.

“Get out of here she’s a woman, I’m telling you! And unless you are going to dip her into bronze and stick her on the shelf with the rest of your collectables, she’s going to grow up and somebodies got to help her!” Jensen yelled starting to get angry.

“You are way out of line! She is not your child!”

“Damn right, she’s not because if she was she would be down here laughing instead of upstairs crying her eyes out!”

“Thank you for your candor and concern.” Jared said sarcastically.

“You’re welcome!” Jensen snarled.

“You’re fired!” Jared replied coldly.

“Fired? After all I’ve done for you?” Jensen spluttered, “This is the thanks I get?”

Jensen huffed not believing what was happening again!

“You can’t fire me, Jared Padalecki! I quit!” Jensen growled slamming the door on his way out.

Jared started to walk towards Tom when the door opened.

“No, you fired me! That way I can collect unemployment.” Jensen said quietly shutting the door again.

Jared ran a hand through is hair and collapsed on the couch beside Erica.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared sat in his office thinking about his promiscuous nanny _(Ex-Nanny Damn it!)_ wondering what exactly Mr. Ackles was up too. Jared was shaken from his thoughts as Tom walked in with his lunch.

“I sent Ms. Durance home, PETA should be by to pick her up.” Tom snarked making Jared smile before frowning once more.

“Thank you, Tom. Are the children alright?”

“I suppose. The children are “playing” upstairs.” Tom huffed placing the sandwich in front of Jared.

Jared picked up the sandwich, “They didn’t seem upset?”

“Would it matter?”

Jared glared at him before taking a bite, his eyes widened and he smiled at the delicious taste.

“This is incredible! What is it?” Jared asked taking another large bite.

“I’m not entirely sure it was of Mr. Ackles creation. I believe his exact words were a Grand Slam. Exactly what you needed right, Sir?”

Tom turns away.

“Tom?”

Tom looks back to Jared.

“Yes, Sir?”

“You weren’t talking about the sandwich were you?”

“No, Sir.”

Tom closes the door behind him. Jared sighs and runs his hand down his face, it was time to admit he was wrong.

***

Jensen sat in the kitchen at Danny’s apartment listening to her story about her latest failed audition. Well trying to at least.

“You’re an idiot!”

“What?” Jensen asked snapping out of his daydream.

“You’re an idiot!” Danny snapped walking toward the table with a barbecued chicken.

“Why? What’d I do?” Jensen growled grabbing a leg of chicken and munching on it.

“You let a perfectly great opportunity pass you by all because you’re a stubborn moron!”

“Don’t you mean I let a perfectly good opportunity pass you by?” Jensen rolled his eyes.

“Exactly! God you are so selfish, I could be a star right now and instead I’m stuck with your lazy ass!”

“Thanks Danny love you too.” Jensen glared getting up from the table and walking over to the couch.

“Seriously Jen, it’s obvious you like the guy.” Danny argued grabbing the last piece of chicken and moving to the couch as well.

“Who? Tom?”

“No… Jared.”

“What?! I do not!” Jensen denied trying not to blush.

“Yeah and I’m Jennifer Lopez! Look Jen just go back and ask for the job back.”

Jensen’s face hardened, “It wasn’t my fault. If he wants me back, he will have to come here and ask!”

_Ring, Ring._

Jensen and Danny glanced over at the door.

_Knock, Knock._

“Mr. Ackles?”

Jensen’s jaw dropped as the last person’s voice he ever thought to hear called out his name. Jensen turned to Danny and whispered, “It’s him!”

She looked at him with wide eyes and said, “Can you make my taxes disappear?”

Jensen shook his head, getting up, “No, but you can. Scram! I need to talk to him.”

Danny squawked indignantly earning a glare from Jensen.

“Now!” Jensen hissed yelling towards the door, “Be there in a sec!”

Daneel stared for a moment before nodding and grumbling about it being her apartment. Jensen took a deep breath straightened out his jeans and black turtle neck and opened the door. It was him alright. Jared Padalecki in all his glory standing at the door with a sad smile on his face.

“Hi.” Jared stated with a pathetic wave.

Jensen just raised an eyebrow.

“Right. Can I come in?” Jared asks sheepishly.

Jensen crosses his arms and leans against the door frame, “I don’t know can you?”

Jared glares, “Mr. Ackles…”

“Alright! Don’t get your panties in a twist. Come on in…”

Jensen steps aside and Jared enters. Jensen closes the door and turns around finding Jared standing in the middle of the living room looking very anxious.

“Would you like to sit down, Mr. Padalecki?”

Jared nods and they take a seat on the couch and then just stare at each other. After a few minutes Jensen groans and goes to stand up when Jared reaches for his hand keeping him seated.

“I’m sorry!” Jared blurts out.

Jensen blinks, “What?”

“I’m sorry or rather I apologize for the way I acted,” Jared clarified, “I overreacted.”

“You think so?” Jensen asks.

Jared stares on the seriousness on Jensen’s face and feels confused.

“I believe so.” Jared states though it ends up sounding more like a question.

“Well it’s just I was way out of line, I mean you’re right she’s not my daughter-“

“You weren’t out of line! You’re right she’s not a little girl anymore. Lea’s growing up, and it’s not fair to try and stop her. Soon Colin and Bailee will be where she is. Well, maybe not Colin…” Jared furrows his eyebrow causing Jensen to giggle.

Jensen gasps as Jared takes both of his hands in his, “My point it Mr. Ackles, is that you were right, I can’t be there all the time and they need someone who will help them grow up. And for some bizarre reason they’ve chosen you.” Jared smiles as he sees Jensen’s beautiful eyes brighten.

“So what are you saying?” Jensen asks.

“Well…”

“Yes?” Jensen scoots closer causing Jared to blush.

“Well if you didn’t have any prior engagements, would you ever consider…” Jared mumbles.

Jensen rolls his eyes and cuts him off, “Yes.”

Jared’s head snaps up with a huge dimpled grin on his face, “Yes?”

Jensen nods, “Yes. I would love to raise your kids with you.”

Jared throws his head back and laughs, helping Jensen up off the couch.

“Just one question.”

Jared’s smile slips slightly, “What is it?”

“So what’s your policy on employee shopping sprees?”

Jared scoffs, “Mr. Ackles-“

“Quick Danny, he wants me back!” Jensen yells.

Danny runs out of the bathroom with a camera in hand.

“Smile!”

Jensen pulls Jared towards him, who automatically wraps his arms around Jensen’s waist. As the flash goes off all Jared can think about is what the hell had he gotten himself into?


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I know this is super late and I hope it's not too late but here is the epilogue. Enjoy! And thank you to all who have read it! :)*

Jensen was working in a bridal shop in LA when his boyfriend kicked him out, one of those tragic scenes. What was he to do, where was he to go, he was down on his luck. So over the freeway to Beverly Hills to the Padalecki’s door, Jensen was there to sell makeup, but the father saw more. He had style, He had flare, well he was there, and that’s how he became the nanny. 

Jensen truly did help the kids grow up. Lea Michele went to work for a fashion magazine inspired by Jensen who had helped her find who she really was. Colin mostly stayed the same, but he learned that love meant more than a passing glance and Bailee was growing beautifully having the full support of her family. 

And finally after five gloriously long painful years of sexual tension, stolen kisses, and way too many innuendos! Jared Padalecki proposed to the Nanny, Jensen Ackles. It looked as if the family had finally been made whole again and they were right.

***

“I can’t believe I’m getting married.”

“I can’t believe you’re getting married,” Jensen murmured watching Lea spin around in her dress in front of the mirror. Jensen glanced down at his own ring and smiled tears lightly touching his eyes.

“Oh Jensen the dress is perfect! How ever did you manage to fix it?” Lea asked looking at the new sash the adorned her waist. Jensen chuckled remembering the fight he’d had with the seamstress at the Bridal Shop when there had been a small tear at the waist.

“Oh you know, a few stiches there, a sash there and voila! You look beautiful.”

Lea turned towards Jensen and smiled, her eyes glittering. “I couldn’t have done this without you.”

“Of course you could have I’m just a added sarcasm bonus.” Jensen winked opening the door to the bathroom, “Bailee, honey you almost ready?”

“Yeah, Yeah I’m here.” Bailee grinned coming out with a frazzled Danny.

“Just let me get that one curl it’s almost perfect!” Danny muttered glaring at the one curl that wouldn’t hold still.

“Jen!” Bailee groaned.

“You’re suffocating her Danny, she’s gorgeous.” Jensen smirked guiding Danny over to Lea to help her put the veil on.  
Suddenly the door opened, and Colin peeked his head in, is hand covering his eyes. “Is everyone decent?”

“What are you doing Colin, I thought you were helping everyone find their seats in the church?” Jensen asked as his stepson came in with a giant smirk on his face.

“I was, but then dad told me to go to the bridal room and make sure you’re here on time.”

“You know it’s like your father doesn’t trust me.” Jensen exclaimed rolling his eyes when everyone looked at him pointedly.”

“I’m rarely ever late, everyone else is simply early.” Jensen muttered sitting by Bailee, while watching Lea fix her veil.

“Hey look it’s the abominable snowman.” Colin teased barely missing Lea’s parting blow to the head.

“Shut up, Colin.” Danny glared.

Bailee smiled looking star stuck, “I think she looks wonderful. I can’t wait to get married.”

Jensen glanced down at Bailee sweetly, “Oh honey, we’ve got a long time to go.”

“That reminds me so when do I get to meet this Miss Maya?” Colin laughed as Bailee blushed bright red.

“None of your business, Colin, but if Jensen must know she’ll be at the reception,” Bailee smiled shyly.

Maya and Bailee had been friends since Seventh Grade, until Maya recently admitted to liking Bailee as more than a friend, and unexpectantly Bailee had returned Maya’s feelings.

“And what about you Colin, isn’t Claire going to be there?” Jensen teased giving Bailee a quick squeeze.

“As a matter of fact, she is. I better get back to Cory, I shouldn’t let him suffer to long with dad,” Colin snarked walking towards the door.

“You left him with your father?” Jensen asked raising an eyebrow, Oi let’s hope there’s enough left of Cory for Lea to marry.

Before Colin left he turned to Lea, “You really look beautiful today, Lea.”

“Thanks, Colin.” Lea smiled, making the tears finally fall free from Jensen’s eyes.

Lea turned to Jensen and laughed, “No don’t you start crying, because then I’ll never be able to stop!”

Danny chuckled and walked over to Bailee, “Come on let’s give Jen and your sister a minute.” 

Bailee quickly hugged Jensen and ran out of the room with Daneel. 

“So here we are,” Jensen replied softly.

“Yes, here we are.”

“You’ve grown a long way from that young woman I met,” Jensen walked toward Lea grasping her hands.

“I can’t express how grateful I am to you, not just for caring for Bailee, Colin, and I, but for caring for dad too.”

Jensen carefully released her hands and pulled the veil over her face, “What else could I do? The big lug needed me.”

Lea laughed.

“Never stop laughing, Lea. Make sure Cory always makes you laugh.” Jensen held his arm out for Lea and she took it gently.

“I will.”

Jensen walked her to the doors closed in front of the aisle.

“Are you nervous?” Jensen asked.

“Yes.”

“Good.” A third voice joined them and Jensen smiled as hands wrapped around his waist.

“Hey, no time for that Mr. Padalecki, you’ve got a daughter to walk down the aisle.” Jensen teased pulling away from Jared and giving him a quick kiss.

“You both do.” Lea responded.

Jensen turned to Lea confused and then back to Jared who held up his hands, “Don’t look at me it was your daughter’s idea.”  
“Jensen, you’re my dad too, and I want both my dad’s too walk me down the aisle.”

Jensen grinned so bright that he thought he would start crying, but then his smile dampened and he looked back to Jared, “You don’t mind?”

“Of course not, darling, I think it’s a brilliant idea.” 

Suddenly the music started and Jensen and Jared walked to both sides of Lea. Lea squeezed Jensen’s hand and Jensen squeezed back. 

And as the doors opened and all of their friends and family’s faces appeared Jensen wondered how had he ever become so lucky?


End file.
